


At the Edge of a Dream

by Lost_On_You



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_On_You/pseuds/Lost_On_You
Summary: The Queen in the North and her wife (my own character) have a moment together.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	At the Edge of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting random works to get myself out of writer's block. 
> 
> *Cana is a wildling raised by House Stark*

Cana was pulled from her sleep by a harsh grip on her arm. At first, she panicked, thinking that somehow she was back in the enemies hands. Each of her senses (excluding her closed eyes) were on high alert as she began to pull herself from the haze of sleep. In her mind she planned out her defense against whoever was holding her. She left her body untensed as to give her the element of surprise and took a deep breath to steady herself for the attack. All thoughts of attack fell away with the sleep as she opened her eyes slowly and found herself at Winterfell. She was safe in Sansa’s chambers. 

Another harsh squeeze on her arm turned her to the woman whose bed she shared. The Queen in the North was asleep, fitfully. Her brow was dotted with sweat and each breath she took was ragged. Her eyes darted this way and that even though they were closed. Weak words of protest came across her lips as mumbles. 

“Sansa…” Cana turned until she was lying on her side facing the woman. “Sansa, love.” Startling Sansa awake wouldn’t help her. Cana knew she had to bring her from sleep gently. Moving slowly, her hand came up to cup Sansa’s cheek. The other hand threaded her fingers through the tight grasp, working to unclamp the pale fingers from her arm. 

“Sansa.” Her thumb caressed the Queen’s cheek, wiping away sweat and tears alike. “You’re safe love. You’re home.” Though her brow began to relax, her hand kept a death grip on Cana’s hand. “Come back to me my love. It’s a dream.” When her eyes began to flicker, Cana brought herself closer to the woman. “It’s me Sansa. I’m right here.” 

“C-cana?” The Stark stuttered out. 

“Yes love. Right here.” She brought herself closer to Sansa, taking more of her into her arms to steady her shaking frame. 

“You were gone...you left me...and then he-” Imagining such horrors brought a fresh wave of tears to her. All other details were consumed by sobs and her words were drowned out. 

“Shhh. We’re safe. We’re together.” Sweet nothings followed such words until Sansa found her voice again. 

“I watched you die…” 

“Sansa…” Cana turned and sat up, leaning over the woman. “Look at me. I’m alive. You’re alive. We’re in Winterfell. We’re safe.” Beneath her touch, the young Queen blinked away the lingering nightmares and looked about the room. 

“Winterfell.” 

“Yes love.” Cana held her close to her chest as she sat up. There would be no more sleep for the pair, even though dawn was many candle strokes away.

“I’m so sorry.” Sansa buried her face in Cana’s neck, refusing to close her eyes. Everything about the woman comforted her. The way her strong heart pulsed against her cheek from her hiding spot among her neck down to the very smell of the woman. Most of Cana’s time was spent amongst the trees of the Wolfswood, training new soldiers to act as scouts and Rangers. When she came back to Sansa, she brought the scent of the woods with her. 

“Apologize for nothing.” Cana’s voice, low and heavy with what sleep remained in her vibrated under Sansa’s ear. “You know I don’t mind.” And Sansa did. She knew she could wake Cana every night for a week, depriving her of what little sleep she already got, and the woman would say nothing. 

“You need your sleep” Even as she said the words, Sansa was glad Cana was awake and with her. With the Northerner at her side, Sansa feared nothing. “and I’m keeping you from it.” It was true. Cana would go out before the rising of the sun with her chosen handful. Her duties and Sansa’s kept them apart most of the days but Cana was always back at the keep in time to dine with Sansa. Afterwards she would make personal checks amongst the guards and night patrol. 

Eventually, she would go to their chambers and curl up in bed and Sansa would join her. With her love so close, Sansa would rarely have such nightmares, but upon the occasions that they were separated when she closed her eyes, her horrors would strike. It was rare that she would wake alone, but when she did, startled from her sleep, she would walk the halls of Winterfell until she came across Cana. 

The handful of times she had done this, the woman had been close by. Either in her study across the hall or just down the corridor talking with the guards. Sansa never feared losing Cana, at least not directionally, because the Northerner was always close enough to hear her call. Many called her the Queen’s Wolf because of this. The title bothered neither of the women so it’s eventually spread from rumors was never challenged. As much as Sansa had loved Lady, Cana had grown to fill her position. Safeguarding her secrets, protecting her and above all being there for her when she most needed a friend. So amongst the others of the Keep, Cana was affectionately called her wolf. 

She lived up to the name. The woman was a true daughter of the North. Sansa was grateful for her loyalty, but at times she worried about how much thought Cana put into her own needs. Looking up at her, Sansa had expected to find her nodding off (she hardly would have blamed her, Cana’s sleep had been less and less with winter’s approach), but she only found her in thoughts as deep as her own.

“Cana?” Sansa dared to break her trance. 

The woman smiled down at her, “Apologies my love, I was trying to recall a sleeping draught my mother made for me when I was younger. It would fight away bad dreams.” Cana’s attention was all hers. “Perhaps I could speak with the maester about it. I could always say it was for me.” Sansa doubted that most of Winterfell hadn’t already heard about her sleeping troubles. The information was spread out of concern, she knew, and among all who heard it, not one thought any less of her for it. They all had heard of what she had endured. 

“Thank you Cana.” Cana could see now that Sansa was wide awake. Nothing would lure her love back to sleep at the moment and she thought to make the best of it. 

“I was considering sneaking down into the kitchens for a late night snack. Perhaps lemon cakes? Would Your Grace like to accompany me?” Cana’s brow peaked with a challenge as she fought back a sly smirk on her lips. 

“Stealing food from the kitchen? We’re not children anymore Cana, we could always ask the cook.” Sansa played along, her own smile hardly contained. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
